I can't believe what one day at the mall can lead to
by thevalkria
Summary: Karma meets a crossdressing nagisa at the mall, from there comedy, insues
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa couldn't believe the situation he was in, the poor boy was stuck in a changing room in the mall with a loose fitting magenta halter top which gave the illusion of breasts, and a tight black mini skirt, and gray thigh high stockings, with red pumps, and makeup to match it all. His mother had decided she wanted to take her _daughter_ out to the mall to do some shopping.

Nagisa, not wanting to upset his mother lest she have an episode and abuse him; went through with the outfit. He was thinking, but more than anything, hoping that no one he knew was going to the mall at this time but he was wrong, horribly wrong. Asano and his 5 goons were out walking the mall.

He'd even seen a couple of class E students walking around and that's what lead him to his current predicament. The boy had ditched his mother and locked himself in the nearest changing room in a shop he hopes his mother won't look in or anyone from his school for that matter.

He has no spare clothes and is dressed as a beautiful girl, Nagisa thought to himself 'Even with the training we get in Koro-sensei's class this store isn't close enough to any exit that I could leave completely undetected from.' The boy sighed and sat in the changing room stewing in a rut wishing he had a better plan out of there.

Nagisa heard a knock on the changing room door and a familiar voice. "Nagisa, I know you're in there. Let me in if you want to escape with a shred of your dignity." It was Karma Akabane, while Nagisa was glad to have someone on his side he wasn't exactly sure how helpful Karma would be; especially in such a delicate situation like this.

But nonetheless he let the red head in and Karma. Karma spoke again "So, I see your mother has been treating you like a doll again." He tossed Nagisa a girl's wig, it was a fairly long wig filled with shiny black hair along with a pair of black sunglasses.

Nagisa thanked Karma and proceeded to put on the wig and shades. But then asked "If you had money to buy this stuff why didn't you buy me pants?" Karma shrugged.

The ace replied "I didn't have enough money for pants, have you seen how much pants costs here? Its highway robbery here I tell ya". Nagisa was side eyeing Karma because of the answer he gave but was still grateful he at least had a disguise now. Karma then said "Take off your stockings,"

"Why?" was the only word Nagisa could muster up at Karma.

Karma answered coolly "because you came here with your mother and she's going to recognize you with those on, and put on my jacket." Karma handed his crossdressing friend his jacket.

Nagisa had started to take off the stocking and sat on the bench in the changing room he lifted up his right leg and began to roll down his stocking. During this time Nagisa had noticed that Karma was still looking at him rolling his stockings down his legs, and was probably able to see his underwear briefs under his mini skirt. Nagisa asked dryly "Do you mind?"

Karma replied with a smirk "Not at all, but I'm a little disappointed, no panties? And it's a shame because your butt is the perfect shape for it too" Nagisa threw his right stocking at Karma and that made him snort. "Geez, Nagisa fine, I won't look."

Nagisa had finished getting dressed in piece and buttoned up Karma's black jacket. He and Karma walked out of the changing room and tried his best not to make eye contact with anyone working there. The red pumps were starting to take their toll on his feet so he ended up leaning on Karma and holding on to his left arm for support.

Karma was surprisingly quiet and helped Nagisa to find the exit of the mall and that's when they saw it. There was a type of trivia contest being held in the mall for various prizes a promotional stunt for a bookstore and clothing store who teamed up for the stunt.

One of the prizes was a purse that Nagisa's mother desperately wanted but couldn't afford. The crossdresser hoped that if he got his mother that purse then she'd be happy enough to excuse the fact he'd ditched her, and use the purse as an excuse as to why he did. He explained this to Karma who nodded in agreement, but the purse was a prize in who could answer the most questions in literature.

Nagisa in all of his wobbly red pumped glory went to contest as Nagachiko. One of the other contestants was one of the top 5 students from class A, Ren Sakakibara he had a bishounen good looks and smooth words, but Nagisa didn't care he was going to win that goddamn purse to much was on the line for him in his own life and he wasn't about to let this bozo get to him. Even more upsetting said bishounen wordsmith was trying to come on to him.

He now understood the full depth of why women hated guys who kept trying to come on to them even though they've made it clear they needed to piss off, now in the same vein that the brunette was doing. That brunette had grabbed his hand kissed it and prattled on some lines from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" comparing Nagisa to a summer's day before he finished his affected line Nagisa had yanked back his kissed hand.

Nagisa looked out at the tiny audience gathering around, and the people waiting around to compete in other contests and say the other virtuosos there along with Asano. He was glad to see that Karma hadn't picked a fight with them. Yet. Karma can't help himself, or anyone else sometimes and the blue haired boy was grateful that for today the delinquent could let things go.

The announcer started the contest and the first question was aimed at "Nagachiko"

"What author wrote a dystopian depiction of the Russian revolution involving farm animals and the name of said book?"

Nagisa answered in a voice which was an octave higher than his normal speaking tone. "George Orwell, and the book was 'Animal Farm'"

The next question went to Ren "Who wrote the book "Catcher in the Rye"?" Ren flipped his hair and answered "Earnest Hemmingway"

The rounds went back and forth between Nagisa, Ren and the other competitors. And Karma was pleasantly surprised to see that Nagisa didn't seem troubled at all up there answering those questions. Koro-sensei's teaching must have really been paying off. Unknown to Karma, Nagisa's feet were slowly killing themselves in the red pumps, as he was glad that he only had to stand in one place for the contest.

It came down to the final question with Ren and Nagisa the question was "What book is this quote from, who wrote it and who are the characters repeating the line? You two will both have the chance to answer, if you are both correct then we'll move on to a tie breaker question. Ren Sakakibara, is first to answer, here is the quote "As I left his mansion that day and returned to my home, I turned back to say one last time 'You were worth the whole damn bunch, you know that the whole damn bunch!' end quote Ren please submit your answers"

Ren answered saying "the book is 'The Great Gatsby' the author is Fitzgerald, and the character saying the quote is Tom Buchanan to Jay Gatsby the titular character." He was self-assured in his answer and the announcer went to ask "Nagachiko" the same question.

Nagisa answered "The book is 'The Great Gatsby' it's written by F. Scott Fitzgerald who also took some lines from his current wife at the time, Zelda Syre, and the character saying the quote is Nick Carraway to Jay Gatsby,"

The announcer went to get the correct answer from the bookstore keeper since they had lost the card that had the answer and, Ren took this opportunity to talk to "Nagachiko" saying "My, dear it seems that your beauty is only matched by your intellect, but don't fret though you've contested hard for that handbag I shall bestow it to you as a gift. And perhaps you shall accompany me, and my friends to the restaurant around the corner from the mall?"

Nagisa could not roll his eyes fast enough, or throw shade hard enough, at Ren, but before he could throw shade at Ren; Karma had chimed in to give his two–cents with all his sparkling wit. "Hey! HEY! Don't ask out other peoples' women I paid hard money for that girl, like hell she's going out with you."

Nagisa was blushing various shades of pink and red, and was about to yell at Karma but that's when the host and announcer came back and said "Nagachiko, had the correct answer; this purse now belongs to her!" Nagisa took his winnings and looked for Karma who had mysteriously vanished by the time he got out of the contest area. Asano and the four other virtuosos came to comfort Ren, well the other virtuosos were there to comfort Ren, Asano was more interested in checking out "Nagachiko".

Asano looked Nagisa from head to toe but it didn't feel like he was interested in "her" romantically, but more like a predator sizing up its prey. Asano walked over to Nagisa and stuck up a conversation "Why, you seem like a smart, young girl, are you aware of that the young man who thinks you're his 'woman' has a history of violent behavior, and even attacked a fellow member of his class?"

Nagisa kept up his Nagachiko voice and said "I've known Karma Akabane for a long time, I know the type of person he is, he knows the type of person I am and he accepts me for that person, as I accept him. I'm well aware that he's violent, but I can deal with it." After answering Asano's question Nagisa turned to walk away Asano pulled on the jacket sleeve Nagisa was wearing, Nagisa lost balance, and Asano caught him before he toppled over to the floor.

Nagisa was happy that he didn't fall on the floor, but was extremely uncomfortable with Asano holding him. And it didn't help that that had to be the moment when Karma came back into sight looking pretty pissed. And it wasn't till then that Nagisa noticed that Asano had put his hands on Nagachiko's hips suspiciously low almost on his ass, and that Nagisa himself was leaning in Asano's chest.

Nagisa let go of Asano, he did not want to see this train wreck play out and let himself fall to the floor. Karma then stopped looking at Asano and went to help the blue haired boy up. The red head smiled crookedly at his friend and helped him up. The other virtuosos seemed to have a bone to pick with Karma and yelled "How the hell did you get a girlfriend, you psycho!?"

Nagisa on his last nerve replied "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Karma nodded his head in agreement and said "That's right she's not my girlfriend," he got down on one knee and pull out a ring he'd gotten from a cracker-jack box and said " Nagachiko, if you would do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the mall, marry me?"

The current crossdresser answered "Sure, why not got nothing else going on in my life. Wait, what happiest man in the mall don't you mean world?" Nagisa couldn't even make an attempt to put up with anyone, at this point Karma would always tease him but come on still, if you can't beat'em join'em am I right?

Karma shrugged "I'll become the happiest man in the world on our honeymoon night, wink, wink, nudge, nudge you get the innuendo." Karma slid the cracker-jack ring on Nagisa's left hand picked him up bridal style and left Asano, and company.

Nagisa face palmed, and sighed.

Or well they tried as the 5 virtuosos were yelling at Nagisa and Karma about their relationship how Nagachiko's too good and pure for Karma.

Karma gave them the back the hell up death glare and all of them, backed off except Asano. Asano said "I know I've seen that girl somewhere before and I know she isn't in class E, where are you from and what are you doing here with him?"

Nagisa retorted "I'm from the land of dream, and maybe we've met before in a past life, I don't know, I know I've never seen you've before so you must be wrong."

Asano narrowed his eyes but his voice was calm and collected almost soothing "I know, I'm not wrong I've seen you and you've seen me and students at are school aren't allowed to date, much less marry, Akabane."

Karma just said back "Oh, well guess she's just my sex slave then, pretty sure we don't have any rules about that at school now do we." If sided eyeing could kill someone Karma Akabane would have been dead 1000 times over by now and the culprit would be, Nagisa Shiota.

Asano's composure didn't drop nor did he miss a beat "Having a sex slave is morally reprehensible and will get you expelled from school."

Karma replied "Well, I guess she's a prostitute, and I'm her frequent client." Without Asano missing so much as a twitch in his brow had a comeback

"That girl is about the same age as us so, being a client means you support child prostitution, and prostitution, are both illegal crimes so, still expelled." Nagisa had tuned out of the argument at this point and just wondering about all the things he wished he was doing instead.

Karma said "Then she's just some girl, who gives me lovin' no strings attached and no exchange of money."

Asana was again quick with a comeback "No students can enter a sexual relationship at all while attending school that includes vacations and days off so long as you will be coming back to attend as a student."

Karma slightly annoyed said "Oh, well can't prove stuff outside of school without physical evidence" Now a tiny group of class E students had formed around looking to see what had who was arguing with the top students in their school only to see Karma's altercation with Asano, not much of a surprise.

Although the class E students that were there Okuda, Kanazaki, Kayano were there shocked that Karma had a girl. Along with Teresaka's small gang that were also in the mall watching the conflict go down also confounded by this discovery. Though everyone had the same thought what girl was desperate enough to go out with a dangerous guy, like Karma?

Karma shouted " I don't care about any of you!" at Asano and the 5 virtuosos and looked over at his classmates "I need some privacy, guys clear out I got to have some serious conversation with my girl here. Seriously get lost."

Karma picked up the pace and ran out the mall holding Nagisa like a bride. Nagisa had to make sure he had a good hold on his wig, and save himself the embarrassment of being found out, the only person who seemed to have an inkling about who he really was Asano, and it's not as if they'd run into each other and talk to one another on a day to day basis. Nagisa thought that there had to be someone looking out for him today because he got out of this without anyone realizing it was him and a gift for his mother.

Karma stopped running when he felt he was a good difference from the mall about four blocks away to Karma's house, more specifically Karma's room. He put Nagisa down. Karma also revealed that he had brought a pair of pants and flat shoes for the blue haired boy. And in that moment, Nagisa felt as though he reached a zen where he could only feel joy finally the pain and humiliation of the crappy skirt and shoes would finally be over the kid almost felt as if he floated away to cloud nine. The disguised boy didn't even noticed that Karma was leading him to a room until the redhead had shut the door.

Karma pushed Nagisa on the bed. Nagisa while not scared was extremely confused. "Karma, what are you doing?"

The red head smiled at him honestly "I need to tell you something, Nagisa."

"What?" The crossdressing boy said while taking off his wig and shades, with wide eyes.

Karma sighed, and looked Nagisa in the eyes and spoke confidently in a soft voice. "I need you to know this time I'm not teasing you, or playing around. I know I mess around sometimes and back there at the mall was one of them. But I like you, Nagisa in a way that's more than friends. I know everyone in your life that was supposed to love you, ended up hurting you, like your mother." Karma grabbed the blue haired boy's hand.

"I know I can be an overwhelming person, but I promise to always be good to you if you'd have me, and I always keep my promises."

Nagisa didn't know what to say. But he could feel that Karma was being sincere throughout the entire confession though. And Karma holding his hand felt kind of nice. "Karma, I don't know much about relationships, but I think I could give this a try if you want to.''

A big cheeky grin plastered Karma's face, he pulled Nagisa in a hug "That, actually went a lot better than I expected it to." Nagisa blushed and hugged Karma back.

Nagisa, looked up at Karma and went in to give what he thinks is his new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, but the ace had moved his face and it ended up on the corner of his mouth. Pulled Nagisa into a proper kiss. Now Nagisa hasn't kissed a lot of people in his life so far, but he like to think as far as kissing goes, it's going pretty well. Karma's being gentle but adding in pressure, Nagisa trying to keep up with the red head.

Nagisa broke the kiss, for air gasping he didn't even know how long they'd been kissing, probably wasn't more than two minutes but to a novice like Nagisa it felt longer. Karma started to place chaste kisses Nagisa's neck, nipping the blue haired boy in places he'd thought he would be sensitive in; trying to rile him up. Nagisa turning red and pushing Karma off him. "Karma, it's too much, please stop for now."

The ace backed off Nagisa, he wanted to make his new boyfriend hot and heavy not uncomfortable and untrusting of him. Nagisa smiled at Karma and looked at him with tired eyes. It'd been a long day for the crossdresser and he'd still have to deal with his mother later on. "Hey, Karma will you walk me home?"

"Whatever, you want, Nagi, I'll do."

Nagisa willed himself off the Karma's bed otherwise he would have fallen asleep. He put the get up he'd wore in the mall in a bag.

Karma put his arm around Nagisa's shoulder as they walked out of the red-head's oom. Nagisa

They had a peaceful walk home and none of their classmates saw them quietly walked. By the time Nagisa got inside the house his mother ambushed him. "Where were you?" she shouted.

"I saw some clothes I wanted to buy and that purse you liked was on special so I went to purchase it. Apparently they were out of stock so I waited all day until they refilled, also again it was on sale so I got it at a good price." The blue haired boy replied.

His mother nodded and grabbed one of his pig tails toying with the hair. Nagisa had small shutters with the action "That's sweet of you, but why didn't you call me?"

"My phone was dead and I took the train home." She seemed to buy the answer and let go of the boy's pig tail. Nagisa was about to go to his room until he heard his mother speak once more.

"Ok, sorry for overreacting, just one last thing though, who was that guy who walked you home he seemed to be getting awfully familiar with you?" Nagisa sighed and said.

"He's my classmate, Karma Akabane, he's known I've been your daughter for a long time, and didn't want to see a young lady walking home by herself in the dark."

Nagisa's mother seemed to be taken back by the answer, but nodded. "Nagisa, you should stay away from that kid there's just something about him that makes me feel like he's someone troubling you know?"

Nagisa said "I'll try my best mother." He didn't mean a single word of it and walked off into his room.

The next day at school Karma and Nagisa acted very casual around each other. Karma didn't care if people knew he liked guys or that more specifically that he like Nagisa, but he knew that people would harass Nagisa for being in a same-sex relationship and that's something that would bother Nagisa. Especially if people put two and two together and link Nagisa, back to the "girl" from yesterday. Karma could wait to the end of school to have a personal and private moment with Nagisa he'd have self-control, that's the very least he could do for his new boyfriend.

Nagisa, true to form had an amazing poker-face and didn't give any sign that him and Karma had changed in any way from what they were since last class with an occasional look or smile sent the other's way. Nagisa and Karma were going to Karma's house after school to play video games, maybe watch Netflix and chill, eat dinner just normal boyfriend things. Things were going fine until lunch break.

Kayano, and Kanazaki came up an asked "Hey, Nagisa do you know a girl named, Nagachiko we saw her with Karma at the mall yesterday? You're Karma's friend you'd know right?"

Nagisa replied without hesitation. "Yeah, that's Karma's cousin, he's always playing pranks on her."

Kayano asked. "So, her and Karma aren't dating?"

Nagisa stated. "Nope, Karma just thinks it's fun to mess with her. Why didn't you just ask Karma yourselves, you guys?"

Kanazaki answered "Because he's Karma, and quick to get aggressive."

Kayano and Kanzaki seemed to tell everyone else the ordeal so he would have to get his story straight with Karma before things could potentially get out of hand the lie was simple enough and not too complicated to cause much trouble. It pacified speculations about Karma, and what went on yesterday.

Nagisa afterward went on to find Karma and sit with him outside for lunch not too close, but explained the situation to him, they were far away from each other that they thought. Karma was fine with it was easy to remember and now he got to spend time with Nagisa. For now at least

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey review and feed back would be good, or if you don't it's whatever no pressure some constructive criticism I'm trying to get better at writing. Also this is a multi-chapter fic so there will be more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Karma and Nagisa ate a peaceful lunch together, Karma wanted to kiss Nagisa's cheek, and Nagisa wanted to hold Karma's hand. They couldn't do it because if they did somebody might see and word might get out that they were dating.

Their restraint didn't even matter. Irina had seen through them. She was a world class seductress, Nagisa and Karma were so obvious, she took it as an affront. She went through all the trouble of teaching them how to seduce and be coy and here they are, being as basic as basic gets with their simple flirtation and longing stares during class.

The two boys were lucky everyone else was so oblivious to their actions or it might have caused some distractions in class. Irina knew it was her duty as a teacher to make sure her students were okay, Nagisa seemed innocent, but Karma seemed like a devious little brat. They would probably need "the talk" now, she rubbed a crease in her brow. This was going to be difficult she wasn't exactly sure how male on male couples do the things they do, but she hoped she could help the two boys stay safe if their relationship, ever got to _that_ level.

Irina bucked up and told Karasuma, and Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei was slightly aware of Nagisa and Karma's relationship status, but the octopus teacher didn't see it interfering in their classwork, he originally thought they had planned a joint assassination attempt. He was happy for his students and Nagisa seemed to be doing better in math, now that Karma was spending more time with him after class. He didn't think that they'd be in a relationship, but at a second glance, Nagisa is the only person Karma has shown deep interest in so it's not out of the realm of possibility. He shared Irina's sentiment on making sure they'd be educated in male on male relations, he did care about their safety after all.

Karasuma seemed the most shocked. He didn't think those two would get together this quick. Granted he noticed that Nagisa's bloodlust and Karma's bloodlust were on similar wavelengths. Karma was just more upfront about it than Nagisa was. They contrasted each other well and got along fine, he supposed it wouldn't do them any harm to give them proper guidance on their relationship.

* * *

When Lunch ended. Koro-sensei kept on teaching like he usually did. Karma and Nagisa would look back at each other from time to time, but never long enough to be a hinderance on classwork. Karma would look at the back of Nagisa's head when the redhead had finished his work. It was cute to see Nagisa scramble and figure the questions Koro-sensei had put up on the board.

How was he so lucky he got this cute and deadly if need be guy like Nagisa to like him. Karma had never really spent so much time with someone, no one had stuck long enough to get to know him the way Nagisa had. He'd gotten to know Nagisa too.

Apparently the blue haired boy was passionate about cooking, reading comics, and hated to be referred to as a girl. He'd been a shoulder for the feminine looking boy to lean on, he learned all about the things that Nagisa's home life entailed. It made him want to slap his boyfriend's mother he held back because of Nagisa's wishes. Nagisa is so desperate to be loved he puts up with his mom's bullshit. Karma could love him and treat him better than that. whether or not Nagisa _wants_ his love for sure is another thing entirely.

Karma changed the subject on his thoughts. He figured on their way home from school him and Nagisa could pick up some new comics and a few snacks. He knew he liked Nagisa more than liked him at the moment. He has this chance now, he just has to play it cool, be himself and charm his way to Nagisa's heart.

Nagisa was focusing on his work, and he was grateful class was almost over, he was almost done he just wanted to let his brain rest and be with Karma. His boyfriend, it felt strange to think of Karma as his boyfriend,but here they are together as a couple. What's somehow stranger, is that he really enjoys being Karma's boyfriend.

They're both guys. He's a boy he's made that clear to Karma, that troublemaker still wants him, accepts him as a boy. It brings a smile to Nagisa's face and he can't tell why, but at least he's finally finished with the assignment. He takes a deep breath.

Looks at Karma and waves a little. However; there are thoughts that linger with him that he hates and can't get rid of if he were a girl it'd be easier. He wouldn't have to hide his affection. They could kiss and hold hands during their free time and no one would bat an eye. What's wrong with me.

"Class is over" Announces Koro-sensei in his jovial voice. and it breaks Nagisa from his thoughts. "Karma, Nagisa you two stay after class." Their classmates glance at them,but most just shrug it off as nothing.

Karma walks over to Nagisa and stands beside him as Irina and Karasuma walk into the room. The two boys thought it must be something serious if all three of them are coming together to tell them something.

Irina looked very irritated tapping her foot on the floor. She was almost glaring at the two, she was also the first to talk. "After, all, all the seduction, subtle technique, and coy play I taught the both of you. You still, You two still couldn't be less obvious with your feelings!" She looked directly at Nagisa.

"I'm especially disappointed in you Nagisa, you're usually great at concealing your true intentions and the demonic brat is what's got you all flustered? You can do better because I know you try. Akabane doesn't care, but I know you do."

Oh, Oh, she knew, well _shit_. Nagisa looked down ashamed of himself. Irina changed her tone. "That aside, congrats you found a partner, We all know in this day and age it's hard to find a good person to match your own style." Karma raised an eyebrow he didn't think Bitch-sensei would be so supportive. Nagisa raised his head in surprise.

She smiled at them " As your teachers, we are concerned that you boys might accidentally do something that could hurt both of you, and that's why Karasuma and Koro-sensei are going to be giving you a talk on how to stay safe in a same sex male relationship. Bye~" Irina waved off as she deserted the two boys with a literal tentacle monster and a guy who had zero clues when it came to romance.

Koro-sensei was oddly professional which made easier to bare,Karasuma did his best to describe how to properly engage in intercourse, despite being literally the most sexless guy in Japan.

Nagisa closed his eyes and rubbed his temples it was easy when it was done he wasn't embarrassed as much as he felt awkward in the moment. Although the feminine boy did think the information was accurate and useful, this wasn't something he really wanted to talk to Koro-sensei and Karasuma with.

Karma just listened he wasn't exactly trying to get Nagisa to sleep with him, but y'know just incase the situation ever came up. He seemed more at ease.

When Karasuma and Koro-sensei had finished their lecture and lesson, they said at the same time. "If there is anything else you need to know please ask now and we will try to answer to the best of our abilities."

Karasuma said " I know it can be difficult in society sometimes, being anything other than heterosexual, but my opinion of either of you haven't changed. I still see you two as assassins who may bring Koro-sensei to an end one day." smiled, bowed, and left the classroom.

Koro-sensei spoke after Karasuma had left the room. "You two are still my students, as long as you aren't distracted in class, I'm fine with whatever you may choose to do and the rest of the teachers and I will keep your relationship confidential until you ask us not to."

* * *

Karma and Nagisa finally left class and walked home. Nagisa spoke first, " "Today was strange… though it is nice to have people that know about us in away."

"Mmhmm" was Karma's reply.

The redhead yawned and slung his arm over Nagisa's shoulders, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Nagisa didn't blush, instead he removed Karma's arm from his shoulder, so he could hold the delinquent's hand. It was a hand holding type of day, and to Nagisa it seemed more natural.

Karma asked " Why do you like holding hands, so much Nagisa?" this wasn't the first time Nagisa had done this.

A shaky voice answered "Do, do you not, like holding hands?".

"No it's not, that it's just I wanna know , why you like holding hands like this, I don't think it's bad at all."

Nagisa thought for a moment, why did he like holding his boyfriend's hands so much he gave it a moment before speaking in a soft voice "You, you're taller than me, stronger than me, and smarter than me. When we hold hands it's like I can stand beside you, as an equal."

"I didn't know that's how you felt," Karma paused to look Nagisa in the eyes and cup his face. " Nagisa, I don't think I'm better than you. I think you and me are on the same level."

Nagisa smiled at Karma and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, it was so quick that it was almost as fast as a blink of an eye.

"Thanks, Karma, I know you mean it, I just have issues with myself sometimes, I don't know why, but I never think I'm never good enough for what I have. That if I was a different person, if I was a better person, or someone who stood out more I'd get treated better, that'd I like myself more. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm so sorry." Nagisa finished with his voice growing more silent toward the end, with an empty smile on his face.

Karma held both of Nagisa's and brought them up to kiss his boyfriend's knuckles. "Nagisa, you deserve to be treated well. Nagisa, you've risked your own safety for others, you give people second chances, and you give it your all at whatever you do."

Karma let go of Nagisa's hands and pulled the smaller boy in an embrace. "I think that makes you a pretty great and notable person, Nagisa, so please don't have that expression on your face ever again, okay?" Nagisa hugged back, with a more genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Nagisa and Karma resumed their walking after two minutes of held hands on the way to Nagisa's House in silence.

When they turned up on the doorstep Nagisa said " I'm sorry for unloading all that emotional baggage on you."

"It's fine, I think you need to let what you feel out, it's what I do, granted you're not as violent as me, and I'm sorry for getting all sappy on you, I know feminine stuff isn't really your thing."

"When it's stuff like that, I don't mind." The blue haired boy said while scratching the back of his head and looking away for a second.

"Can I kiss you one last time, before I go?" Karma asked.

"Sure, my mom's not usually home at this time so it's fine."

They kissed. Their lips met and it wasn't the type of kiss that made you fall to your knees like Irina's. But there was something behind it that made Nagisa stomach's stur. That made Karma wrap his arms around Nagisa's waist and make it and close the space between each other, while Nagisa wrapped his arms around his neck.

When they finally broke apart. They looked at each other and came in for another kiss,until Nagisa say his mother's car coming down the driveway. Nagisa gave Karma a look and Karma knew he had to get out of dodge, for Nagisa's sake fast. He ran and jumped over the neighborhoods fence and kept jumping fences down the block until he could be out of his boyfriend's mother's sight.

Nagisa quickly ran inside his house and up to the room. He was only one step away from opening the door to his own room before he heard his mother walk in through the front door to the house.

She seemed calm, which was a good sign. She still called Nagisa down, despite her cheerful disposition. When Nagisa finally came down the stairs his mother hugged him.

"Nagisa, look at you growing up, and blossoming into a young woman."

The boy stared at his mother dumbfounded by what she'd just said. "What, do you mean mother?"

She smiled so hard at her son, Nagisa thought her face was going to split in two. " I was so worried about, you and developing proper interests for a young woman, yet here you are with a boyfriend."

Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath he did not need this today. "Mom, he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend."

His mother raised a brow "A friend huh?"

"Yes just a friend, mom." Nagisa answered.

" So, you just kiss any old boy who's just a 'friend',"

Nagisa put his face in his hands, he didn't know what he was going to handle this.

"Yes, mom he's my boyfriend."

"Nagisa, you don't need to lie, I think it's wonderful that a girl your age has an interest in boys, you were acting like such a boy recently it's nice to see you accept your femininity."

Nagisa blocked out his mother calling him a girl, and thought to himself. 'I can bear with this she won't question my relationship with Karma, she'll leave me be, and I won't have to deal with this anymore.'

His mother continued on " I think you could definitely do better in terms of who you date, isn't that the delinquent boy from class E that's always fighting. Honey, look at you you're beautiful, you could at least get someone in another class with a better future. Than that boy."

Nagisa didn't dignify that with a response. He literally let Karma look him and see the things he was insecure about and the things that messed with his head and that delinquent still cared about him and wanted to stay with him. His first response was to make me feel better after he dragged himself. He was going to stay with him, no matter what others said. He liked Karma too much to let go of him for his mother's sake. And stared at her with poise and a hint of contempt.

"Oh, honey, don't make that face. I get it, he's a dashing rogue that spews sweet words at you,making you think he really cares but he doesn't. You understand that boys like that are only after one thing.''

"Okay, mom." He said.

His mother let him go. He didn't believe what his mother had said about Karma at all. If Karma was really like what she described he'd had taken advantaged of him. when they were alone together after they had left the mall.

Karma cared about him, that much he knew.

* * *

 **School's kicking my ass I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I promise I won't abandon this fic. Also if you could review that'd be cool, be its cool either way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa was mom was being nicer to him. His mom would smile at him and give him a big hug and kiss before she left to work and she left to school. Nagisa hated these empty gestures.

He went on his way to school. He walked at a fast rate he didn't want to think about his home life he thought that if he could just focus on school he'd be okay. The blue haired boy was right arriving at school, seeing his friends gather outside the building put his mind at ease. Karma was the first to walk up to him.

"Nagisa, you're going to want to hear this Itona came up with an assassination plan for Koro-sensei." Karma said casually.

Terasaka spoke up " Like hell, it wasn't just Itona who came up with this it was me,and the rest of my buddies too you, know!"

Karma shrugged his shoulders and stuck his tongue out to the side.

Nagisa's eyes widen " Oh, so what's the plan?"

Itona,then beckoned Nagisa and Karma over and pulled the the entire E class into a class huddle, and told everyone the plan. Each student was given their own special role based on his or her talents.

* * *

They waited until after class had ended to enact their assassination plan. " Ne, Koro-sensei can you come with us for a picnic we made it special, just for you! To thank you for all the ways you've helped us!" Nagisa said with a polite smile. Koro-sensei face gained green stripes.

"Nufufufufu, well if you all feel like honoring your dear Sensei, I see no problem." He tried to play off a cool demeanor with his voice. But his face told a different story like he was off in a far off fantasy finally being praised by his students like Karasuma.

Nagisa and Kirara were the front men. Kirara was good at throwing people off, with her general creepy nature, and Nagisa was great at concealing his blood lust. Kirara asked in deep morose voice " Hey, sensei are familiar with the works of Junji Ito? I've been reading a lot of his work and I felt inspired to write my own pieces. I was thinking of becoming a horror writer, so I was wondering if you could look over my manuscript it's almost done, but I think you'll like it, I'm hoping it doesn't seem too similar to Ito's work I want to make make my own stories not copy someone else's." So they made a good tag team in luring their sensei into their trap.

Koro-sensei read Kirara's manuscript, while Nagisa and the girl guided him to the picnic area, he was quickly deflated in his happy confident attitude. Her work was unsettling, but beautifully unique he must admit. During this time, he had handed Kirara back her work and patted her on the head stating "That was an amazing story, so far, very original. I think you should pursue your talent Hazama, I'm glad you're looking into your strengths. But if only it weren't so scary." The teacher ended his speech waving his arms and looking like the painting of the screamer.

Koro-sensei hadn't even seem to notice that the picnic was near the pool in the middle of the school woods under the guise of a celebration of the time they've spent together with their 'beloved' sensei. The octopus was so conceited he fell for their deception. The picnic was filled with poisoned sweets courtesy of Kayano and Okuda.

After that their teacher was predictably able to tell the sweets were poisoned. The teacher turned and shook his head " I thought you guys learned from the last attem-"

That's when Karma, Maehara, and Isogai came on a surprise attack with anti sensei bb guns and knifes. While Koro-sensei is was dealing with with them he was caught off guard by an entire half of the class springing up out of behind the foliage, and hiding their scents with the natural smells of the forest. They caught the tentacle monster off guard. Some of the students were able to shoot off some of his tentacles about 2. After picking up on his students ploy Koro-sensei upped his speed " Tsk, tsk, you all are going to have to do better than that if you think you can take me down!" He seemed to be leaving after images but staying with the same area.

Itona, while Koro-sensei was distracted by the shooting students was able to get 3 mini drones he made special to pour down ground up anti-sensei bb in three different direction for 50 yards for each drone. When the Anti sensei flakes hit Koro-sensei his skin started to boil.

His students were still shooting at him. Their teacher started dug under ground, seeing that the sky was was too contaminated with bb material and going in any direction he risked being too exposed to the ground up BBs. Right when Koro-sensei was about to burrow into the ground 4 of his foot tentacles were shot off. These were no ordinary shots these were snipers precisions, but Chiba and Hayami weren't in sight like Karma and Isogai. They were hiding deep in the woods masking their presence and taking shots. The precision was perfect and they had shot off multiple tentacles two bullets.

The rest of the students in class E were prepping to the pool water with explosions which were prepared in such a way that in whatever direction their sensei would go the water would go, not to mention it was laced with anti- sensei BBs. The topside students took over as the water flew up in the air making contact with their sensei.

With the water from the pool flooding the area the water had settled, the students of class E thought that they had immobilized their teacher. They came out to try and shoot at him only to find that he wasn't there.

* * *

Koro-sensei had managed to dig a hole in the nick of time like always. Ritsu started to ring on her classmates phone alerting them, that Koro-sensei was already back at the their school building.

A sour mood hung over the students after hearing that the assassination didn't work, like all the other attempts.

Isogai was the first to speak after receiving the news " We did the best we could everyone it's we'll get him next time." He finished with a small smile staring at his classmates.

Isogai being a man among men, did make everybody feel a little better in his comforting of them.

Itona despite his plan failing had a very calm face and spoke " It doesn't matter how many times we fail we just have to succeed once." Terasaka put his hand on Itona shoulder, proud that the bandana wearing kid wasn't losing his cool over failure like he'd done before in the past.

The class seemed to mumble in agreement and everyone went their separate ways home.

Karma tapped Nagisa's nose, " How have you been?". Nagisa smiled and replied in an light voice.

"I'm fine, but we have to talk about my mom."

"Do you want to talk about it right, now or wait a little later because I wanna show you something." Karma said with a smirk

"Later, definitely." Nagisa sighed. Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand a went deeper into the woods. They were walking for a good 5 minutes, before Nagisa got a little suspicious, just what did Karma want to show him, the redhead was a troublemaker so a surprise from him could honestly go either way.

"Um, Karma, what did you want to show me?" Nagisa asked in a while looking around this area of the woods, skeptically.

" I found this romantic spot in the woods where we could watch the sunset, eat some food. Do sappy lovey dovey, junk like normal couples." Karma stated looking away from Nagisa.

Nagisa half-smiled and shook his head. In his own way he forgot that Karma probably hasn't been in that many relationships so this must be relatively new to him too, as it was to the blue haired boy.

Karma said "This is it." Nagisa pulled Karma into a kiss before looking at the place they were going to hang at for a bit.

Nagisa's kiss was chaste but he wanted to convey he was happy that his boyfriend wanted to share really sappy things with him even if it wasn't his style.

When they pulled away, they saw Terasaka and Itona, or rather Itona straddling Terasaka waist,in an open plain near a river and with a beautiful view of the sunset. Their classmates shirts seemed to slightly unbuttoned the first 4 or 5 buttons and the delinquents hands were on the bandana boy's hips. And Itona's hand were on Terasaka's shoulders.

And Nagisa was as red as a tomato because he's pretty sure that Itona and Terasaka saw him kiss.

Conversely, he and Karma saw Terasaka and Itona doing some _things_ to be sure. Karma was smiling so hard it nearly split his face he did not think that these two would be hooking up at the place he was trying to chill with his boyfriend at, but he was going to tease the _shit_ out of Terasaka.

Itona exclaimed "We weren't doing anything" in a monotone voice looking right at the two onlookers, making eye contact. He had amazing confidence considering he was literally still straddling the bigger boy. He was legitimately trying to play it off like he wasn't making out with Terasaka and grinding on him, a few moments ago.

Terasaka was sweating, out of all the people to walk in on him feeling up on his friend Itona, it had to be fucking Karma Akabane, fan-fucking-tastic. He sat up and removed Itona from his waist. And stood shut, he wasn't going to say anything until Karma would say something. Sure the psycho and the pig tailed boy kissed, but on the scale of innocent kisses to having your crush who you just got together today grinding on top of you and straddling you, you were going to expect a serious clapback, from anything you could say if you were the ladder.

Nagisa clapped his hands together and said " Karma let's just go, this place seems to be taken anyhow."

" So , Terasaka how long have you and the bandana wonder, how long have you two been together? I imagine it's been long enough, that you two are cool with doing it outside, right?" Karma suggested with a Koro-sensei like grin.

"Oi, either you shut up about this or I'm telling everyone in class about you and Nagisa!" The two toned haired boy yelled.

Karma's smile faded he honestly couldn't give less of a fuck if people knew he was bi or that he liked Nagisa. But Nagisa cared he cared a lot, so he put his non-sense aside for his partner.

Karma spoke with a voice that felt like hot ice " We'll keep quite about you about you guys, if y'all keep your mouths shut about us. Got it."

Itona and Terasaka nodded.

After that Nagisa and Karma left that place and so did Itona and Terasaka, but they went in a different direction.

Karma and Nagisa headed to the train station to take Nagisa home.

* * *

Nagisa, was actually relieved that someone in his class knew besides the teacher's maybe they could cover for them and vice verse. But that didn't excuse how rude Karma had acted. The smaller boy got so upset punched Karma in the lightly in the arm. "Couldn't you be nicer to them, Karma? It's hard having feelings for someone of the same gender, it's like you're preset up for being teased."ro

Karma rubbed his arm and pouted. " Nagisa it was just a joke, and it was more towards Terasaka, than anything I can't help,but teasing him."

"For me don't do that, let them be okay, they probably got their own things to work out." Nagisa said.

"Alright, I'll leave Terasaka alone. Anyway you wanted to talk to me about your mom?"Karma replied while scratching the back of his head.

Nagisa's eyes were clouded "Oh, uh, yeah, my mom she was actually really happy that I was dating a boy, saying I was living up to my feminine side. However; she thinks that I should date someone like a class A or B boy or something like that, somebody with a 'future.'"

"Wow, she can shove it then." Karma retorted.

Nagisa shook his head "I don't like it either, but she's still my mother. At least she won't freak out over me kissing another boy."

* * *

Karma took hold of Nagisa's hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it. "It'll be alright, between us as long as we're okay with each other." Nagisa put his head on Karma's shoulder, he closed his eyes and just wanted to relax on their train ride.

When Nagisa's stop came up, him and Karma got off the train and walked to the Bluenette boy's house. About a block away from house Nagisa and Karma stopped around the a secluded corner. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma and Karma leaned in to kiss Nagisa. It started off soft, and stayed that way Nagisa felt really warm.

Even though, he was mad at Karma earlier he still wanted to get more affectionate with him. It was nice to get away from your worries even in small ways, and kissing Karma felt like everything was much easier in his life even if it wasn't.

Nagisa to Karma's bewilderment started to lick the redhead's bottom lip. Karma gave him entrance right away he was held Nagisa tighter. Neither boy was very well versed in deep tongue kissing, but they'd explore each other's mouth. Nagisa noticed that Karma tasted like Red bell peppers spicy hot fire sauce. After getting fed up with the taste of hot sauce, Nagisa broke up the kiss.

"Karma do you brush your teeth with hot sauce, or something I can still taste it second hand, what the hell?" Nagisa said scrunching up his putting his hands on his knees.

Karma took a faux look of offense, and replied " Like hot sauce isn't delicious, it's amazing, Nagisa!"

"It taste like spiced death is what it is!" Nagisa shot back, joking.

They both look at each other and laughed.

 ** _Unbeknownst to the couple someone had spotted their little tryst. Not just anyone it was the top student from class A, Asano._**

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy trying to plan for college and the like, not to mention school's kicking my ass.**


	4. Some people need to stay in their lane

Asano didn't really care for Nagisa Shiota. He was sure that the blue-haired boy and the girl he saw from the mall with Akabane were the same person. Now he didn't care much about crossdressing to each their own, but he needed to make sure that Karma as an E class student stays at the bottom of society. That means no smart girlfriend that will be his ticket to the top.

He studied up on Nagisa he knew exactly what kind of person Karma was,but Nagisa was more of a mystery. He hadn't really noticed the guy, he seemed very forgettable at first glance. He did manage to find some interesting things in his research. Nagisa had a mother that lived vicariously through him. He seemed to have self-esteem issues. The boy was very easy to push around, and that he can pass for a girl or boy.

He was also fairly certain that if Karma and Nagisa stayed together the smaller boy, would get hurt, become Karma's patsy, or found at the bottom of a river in a shallow grave. Nagisa was just a random class E student, he wants him to beat him in the world of academics, that doesn't mean he okay with the thought of the kid being abused by his significant other. Not if he felt he could stop it.

He waited on the corner near the androgynous boy's house early in the morning, on the following day. When he was sure that Shiota would be alone. The pig-tailed boy left his house, with a small smile on his face, and brushed some hair that flew into his face from a light breeze from the opposite direction he was heading, behind his ear. Asano calmly caught his pace, and before Nagisa even noticed the orange-haired boy put his hand on his left shoulder.

"Shiota, I saw you yesterday with Karma, and that time at the mall I know it was you." His tone was awfully calm and almost kind? Nagisa bewildered by Asano coming up on him, and asking such questions shivered.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Even he didn't by the lie when it came out his mouth he was just way too off his guard. Asano scowled at the Nagisa.

"Listen, I know, it's you, you know that I know, so just answer my questions honestly and I'll leave you be, got that?" He retorted in a bored voice. Nagisa nodded averting his eyes from Asano's gaze.

"You were that girl, that day of the competition?" Nagisa nodded.

"And you're dating Karma, right?" Nagisa nodded.

"How long have you two been together?"

Nagisa looked back at Asano "A few weeks."he answered in a small bit his bottom lip this is not the most comfortable of situations for the him.

"Do you think he cares about you, or are you in it for pleasure?" Nagisa blushed faster than he thinks he has in his entire life. Nagisa glared at him with throwing some bloodlust his way.

Asano raised an eyebrow, but then his unfazed expression returned " A dirty look isn't an answer, Shiota."

" I know he cares about me." Nagisa said in a confident tone raising his voice at the taller male. Asano sighed this is kid is going to be a piece of work isn't he.

Asano stated in as-a-matter-of-fact type of voice "Shiota, Akabane doesn't care about you you're just convenient to crave validation, affection, and attention with your low self-esteem along with your poor home life. It's easy for people to get you to do things for them because you're a pushover. You're attractive, so you'd be pleasant to look at as he'd play with you. You're a perfect person to be used and doped. I'm sure you don't even like Karma you just like someone liking guy isn't a joke he nearly killed a teacher, and has caused various harm to other students your life may be in danger the closer you are to him."

Nagisa stared at him with contempt in his eyes and said "I know Karma, I trust him. I believe his feelings for me are real. And who are you to tell me how I feel?"

Asano looked at the boy, and saw that he meant what he said this wasn't some cheap lie like earlier. Asano took a deep breath backed Nagisa into a corner. The ace thought to himself ' I'm about to pull a real dick move here, but to save a life. To save a life'

Took hold of the blue haired boy's wrists with one hand, and his leg between Nagisa's legs. Nagisa was confused and started squirming, because despite all his assassin training Asano is still stronger than him. In a smooth voice he said " I tell you this because I care about you, because I want you." He used his free hand to undue Nagisa's pigtails and his hair fell straight down.

"Asano, what are you doing, stop! Stop this right now!" On a scale of 1-10 this was a trillion on the things that are not okay in Nagisa's mind, currently. Asano brushed Nagisa's hair away from his face with his free hand. " Nagisa, I saw you about three months ago with that little pink haired girl you're tutoring and I thought you were really I've been taught my whole life that if you fall behind you devote yourself to crushing whatever weakness you have, and that you can only depend on yourself." He took a pause and started looking into Nagisa's eyes and held his head in place entangling in his blue hair, so he couldn't look away.

Nagisa's eyes widened, was this a love confession!? His shock was so intense that words couldn't escape his mouth.

" But, even though you fell to the bottom, all the way to class E. You're not bitter you still want to help others and change your situation, and support others even when it'd be easier to just do things for yourself and only yourself. You're able to give yourself to others and I think that makes you strong. It's what I love about you Nagisa." Asano finished in a sincere tonality. Nagisa stopped squirming he couldn't believe that Asano liked him let alone loved him.

Nagisa shut his eyes tight, and fell still this didn't feel real, this couldn't be real why would froze.

He was so caught up in disbelief, he didn't notice Asano close the space between them and plant his lips on Nagisa's. He'd released the boy's wrists. Asano moved his lips against Nagisa's. About 7 seconds in Nagisa was able to register what happened to him, Asano's way of kissing felt very similar to Karma's. He wasted no time pushing Asano away, and tears streamed down his face as he realized he'd cheated on Karma with Asano.

" If y-you know I'm-m in a r-relations-sship why would you do that!" Nagisa cried out. Asano slipped his hand into Nagisa's and intertwined their fingers and brought a kiss to the blue eyed boy's knuckles. Nagisa yanked his hand back.

"Because, I want you Nagisa, I want to be the one who holds you, and touches you. Don't you believe me." Asano said with a determined face.

Nagisa furrowed his brows, and replied " I believe you, but I love Karma, I'm sorry."

Asano stated in a serious voice "But you believe me, right? About my feelings?" Nagisa nodded.

Asano's face serious face dropped to a smile "What did I just say, I fooled you after researching you for about a night, that I was infatuated with you. We've barely talked before today, how could I have fallen for you! And you agreed that you believed my feelings. How do you think Karma, someone who's almost my equal could fool you of after knowing you for years." Nagisa felt very stupid and very used by Asano. I mean him and Karma are their own thing, the Ace didn't have to touch him like that.

Asano started to walk away from the distraught boy. " Listen, if you need someone to lie to you and pretend to be in love with you to build some of your self-esteem I don't mind, but think about the fact that Karma could literally physically and emotionally break you for fun, he's that kind of guy."

Asano, truth be told was asexual. He recognized that Nagisa was attractive and if it meant helping the kid get away from Akabane and back to safety, whilst screwing over Akabane, it wouldn't be too much trouble to shower the kid in fake affection for a bit,not to mention it wasn't unpleasant kissing Nagisa, the boy had soft lips. He could make Nagisa his pet project, try and get the blue haired boy some better self-esteem and get rid of his pushover persona. Plus Nagisa seemed to desperately need someone to lean on.

He mentally prepared himself for today to be ready because it's highly likely that Karma will try to break every bone in his body for kissing his "boyfriend". And planting a seed of doubt in Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa couldn't believe that happened to him. In class he was dazed but was able to himself looking like he was working Karma was tardy so he didn't have a chance to talk to him before class started he'd have to wait till after class to tell him the Asano ordeal.

When class finally ended, Nagisa, was the first one to leave the classroom. He decided he would deal with Karma tomorrow, he was too tired to deal with it now. He tried to hurry his way home. But the redhead caught him, thinking this was some coy game of cat and mouse.

Karma placed his arm over Nagisa's shoulder, they were still around some of their classmates heading in the same direction, so they kept away from showing too much affection. Nagisa shivered at Karma's touch. The delinquent noticed the reaction.

"Are you okay?" Karma looked at him with big eyes it was like he could sense there was something wrong with Nagisa.

Nagisa looked at him and smiled " No," He knew that Karma would pester him until he'd state what was causing him trouble, "I was kissed by someone against my will, because they were trying to make a point to me about how bad you are, for me."

"Excuse me, WHAT? WHO DID THAT NAGISA!" Karma was yelling, but the only person from their class who'd hear it was Rio, but she was practicing staying in her own lane so she did not get involved with their little discussion. Nagisa had jumped back a little from the sheer volume and anger in Karma's voice.

Karma took hold of both the blue haired boy's shoulders and said in a quieter voice "Who, did that, Nagisa?" The volume was lower, but the anger Karma seemed to radiate off him seemed more intense than when he first yelled. Nagisa gulped.

" I'm not going to tell you, because you'll go track down and hurt that person and get expelled, Karma and that's what he wants, I think?." Nagisa said in a light voice.

"So it's someone that goes to our school and doesn't like me, Shit that could be just about anybody!" Karma exclaimed.

" I'm sorry I let this, happen I didn't mean for this to happen." Nagisa replied looking down at the floor.

Karma said "Did you want to kiss the other guy, Nagisa?"

"NO! I didn't want to he kissed me, and held my arms I tried to get away from him best I could." Nagisa yelled.

" Then it's not your fault." The redhead looked at his boyfriend. " Did he touch you anywhere?" Nagisa sighed.

"He pulled my hair out of my pigtails, but that was it." The blue haired boy's voice was much more reserved now.

"Nagisa, you have to tell me who did that to you it's going to drive me crazy if I don't know." Karma exclaimed with a much calmer voice. Nagisa shuffled around, and looked Karma in the eyes.

" I can't tell you, because I know you'll go all out on them. For the sake of you being less anxious I can tell you it wasn't anyone in class E."

Karma glowered at the smaller boy. " Nagisa, why are you protecting, the guy who forced himself on you?"

Nagisa looked Karma in the eye. "I'm not doing this for him, Karma. I'm doing it for you. We're graduating middle school and then we'll go to different high schools I don't want to be separated from you any faster than normal, and what about assassination? You can't do all of that if you're expelled. Trust me I know you don't like the person who did that to me , I can't let you sabotage yourself, please just trust me." his voice sounded desperate, why did he have to plead for his boyfriend to listen to him.

Karma looked at Nagisa and hugged didn't return the hug he kept his arms to his sides. "I'll let it go this time, for you, but you gotta make a deal with me okay?" Nagisa nodded. "But if this guy, does anything to you again. You tell me and then I'll handle it okay, I don't like other guys trying to force themselves on you, alright?"

"That, sounds fair," Nagisa smiled and agreed, and he returned the redheaded boy's hug.

They shared a kiss, it was short, yet sweet. Karma held Nagisa's hand. And walked Nagisa home.

Nagisa when he was home in his room he felt relieved. He was in his pajamas, even though it was like five in the afternoon. He had his first real argument with Karma and he in away cheated on his boyfriend, because of some jerk trying to prove a point to him. He wanted to do something with Karma make it up to him somehow, their relationship was going so well until now, he just wants these good times to last.

* * *

Asano was mildly surprised when the day turned out to be relatively uneventful. he anticipated Karma to come up to him at any point during the day and get insanely violent with him, he supposed it meant that he had to keep his guard up the next couple of days because Akabane either doesn't know yet, or is waiting for his moment to strike.

Shiota Nagisa , it was nice kissing him, he didn't really feel anything it didn't turn him on to kiss, Nagisa. So maybe he's not Aromantic Asexual, just Asexual the prospect of dating someone and kissing them is something he's fine with, the thought of touching someone sexually, doesn't really do anything for him honestly.

Asano's colleagues the five virtuosos noticed that he was distracted to say the least. Ren asked "What's on your mind oh great leader of ours?"

Asano looked over to his associates and and his face turned up into a half smile " I kissed, Akabane Karma's boyfriend today, and it was more pleasant than I thought it would be."

Needless to say the five were excitable to say the least. " You kissed a guy?' "Akabane has a boyfriend?" "Akabane's gay?" "Are you gay?" the slew of questions kept coming one after the other. But Asano just waved at his friends and walked to the car waiting to drive them home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, Asexuals and Aromantics are valid, and should be respected, I don't see you guys as villains. I just see Asano as an asexual, and he's the antagonist of this story, asexuals and aromantics are not antagonists in life in general.**

 **Anyway sorry for the wait, I got accepted into college, so I'll try to finish the story before I head to college in August.**

 **So review if you feel like and thanks for sticking with the story guys.**


	5. I'm trying to have a good time

Nagisa woke up, slowly blinking his eyes and stretching his arms. He off his bed and made his way to the bathroom it was the weekend and he was going to have a nice date with Karma. Nagisa made his way into the shower and adjusted the temper to get it just warm enough, that it would loosen his muscles.

As the water hit his back he cleaned himself and thought 'I wonder what me and Karma will do today.' he let his mind wander and thought about them hanging out at the arcade, going to the movies , dining out at a nice restaurant, and then maybe ending the date with a really nice kiss.

A kiss the blue haired boy thought back to what Asano had done to him and he cleaned his lips six times over, he didn't want that memory tainting his mind, and ruining his day.

Nagisa did his hair up in his standard two pigtails, and put on a nice loosing fitting black shirt with a happy face smiling and tongue sticking out in with english letters spelling nirvana and coupled with gray pants.

He was out the door in a flash, he didn't want to see his mother criticising him over Karma again.

The blue haired boy had agreed to meet the redhead at the end of the street corner near his house.

Karma waved at Nagisa, as he sat on his motor bike. And the smaller boy ran towards him. He sat next to Karma on the bike and kissed his cheek. The redhead handed him a helmet and he put it on. They were going to the mall. Nagisa smiled to himself. The same mall that started their relationship.

Nagisa wasn't especially worried about being caught this time 'round they he wasn't crossdressing and they could hide the fact that they were on a date just by saying they were hanging out, all their bases were covered.

They were going to go to eat lunch at one of the new restaurants, opening in the mall and watch a cool foreign movie that had just come out in the theatres, it was your standard date.

But to Karma it was more than that, it was his chance to make Nagisa happy. The redhead noticed that his boyfriend had been feeling particularly blue these last couple of days and he wanted to make him feel better, pun intended.

He wanted to make Nagisa forget about the guy, whose face he'd break if he'd ever met him, that forced the blue haired boy to kiss him. When they arrived at the mall Nagisa seemed a little dizzy from all the driving and his legs wobbled after he'd gotten off the motorbike. Karma after parking his bike. Took Nagisa's hand and pulled him in close to steady the dizzy teen.

Nagisa now in Karma's arms took a deep breath and looked up at his boyfriend. Karma couldn't resist the sweet look his significant other was giving him and pressed his lips against the blue haired boy's for five seconds.

It's not that he didn't like the kiss it's just that they were still in the parking lot and people could probably see them so Nagisa broke away from the kiss, a lot sooner than he would have if they were someplace private.

Asano kissed the same way that Karma did, and that feeling and fact were bubbling up in his stomach. He didn't want to think about Asano or be reminded of him. He didn't want the things he did with Karma to feel cheapened by thinking they were like they were with Asano.

Nagisa's eyes looked clouded for a second. "What's wrong?" Karma asked still holding on to Nagisa's hand.

Nagisa broke away from his thoughts."It's nothing, just don't kiss me here someone from school could see us okay." Karma didn't looked convinced, but he didn't say anything. The couple entered the mall and started walking toward the restaurants.

* * *

Asano was accompanying his subordinates also known as the five virtuosos to the mall. One of his friends wanted the latest tablet, he was going with them. He didn't want to stay home because Karma knows where he lives and staying there feels like being a sitting duck in front of a hunter.

He was braced to expect anything from the redhead he couldn't believe Nagisa hadn't told "his wonderful boyfriend" anything about what happened. That was the only explanation Akabane hadn't attacked him yet, the redhead has a personality that's far too extreme to not attack when someone touches his things.

The virtuosos dropped the fact that there buddy and leader kissed a guy, a guy from class E, just to piss off Akabane Karma. They don't know why he decided to do this only that he did decide to do that and they were just going to stay in their lane and not ask questions, about his sexuality.

Though, they did wonder if their leader might have any lingering attraction toward them, and what this class E Nagisa kid must look like. And how much of a deviant could he be to be desperate enough to hook up with or crazy enough to get with Karma Akabane.

They all went into a BestBuy store in the mall and Asano looked at some of the products on display pretending to be interested because he knew his friends and group well enough to understand, they are probably thinking about his sexuality. And if he were attracted to any of them, despite his asexuality.

* * *

Nagisa and Karma were in the new western themed bistro. The theme was Texas, and it happened to be very big on meats. Nagisa got a medium steak, with mash potatoes and gravy, Karma got 2 jumbo bacon cheeseburgers with chilli fries and a large vanilla chocolate swirl milkshake, because he doesn't care about his health.

The steak was larger than what Nagisa anticipated, so he looked over at Karma who had essentially inhaled his first cheeseburger and was about to start on the second. Nagisa cut a large piece of steak and shoved it in his mouth, he was feeling oddly competitive watching Karma down his food of multiple orders but he couldn't finish the one. As he started to chew his cheeks looked full and round like a chipmunk.

Karma snickered at the sight, he snuck his phone out and took a picture of chipmunk Nagisa. Nagisa saw the flash and said with his mouth full "Deretie rite row!" Karma delete the picture but he saved it in another account so he still had the picture.

After they were done with their meals. Nagisa realized that Karma had gotten the milkshake for them to share. They put the straws in and drank until Nagisa blew a bubble, then it became about who could blow the larger bubble in the milkshake.

When all was said and done they both had a little bit of milkshake on their faces and smiled. Nagisa saw Karma cleaning his mouth from the milkshakes sugary remains. And he saw this as an opportunity to kiss his boyfriend, and get his face messy again. This time the kiss is longer than before and more playful.

Karma smiles against the kiss and wraps his arms around Nagisa. And Nagisa isn't even thinking this is like it was with Asano, shit, he brought it up again. And the kiss loses some passion and breaks apart. Karma wipes his mouth. "Nagisa, something's bothering you, please just tell me."

The blue haired boy answered " It's just, and please don't be made, the way you kiss and…. And the way that guy kissed me feels the same. So it's like every time we do it I think of him, and I don't want to."

The taller boy didn't know what to do with that information. He just hugged his boyfriend and said "I just want you, to be happy when we're hanging out, if this is a real problem. You can tell me." Nagisa hugged him back. And leant his head against his shoulder.

Karma asked Nagisa while they were walking out the restaurant. "Do you have an idea of what you want to do when you get older?"

"I want to be someone who protects the people I care about." Nagisa answered.

"What about you?"

"I was thinking about getting involved in the politics, but I'm not too sure about what I want to do anymore." the redhead answered back.

"Whatever you want to do I got your back, Karma. I didn't know you thought about your future so often."

"I mean the future, comes faster than you expect. I don't want to anything to get the jump on me."

* * *

Asano, was having a decent time at the mall looking at the colorful displays sitting on a bench, in the middle of the mall.

His friends were out and about and being terribly over dramatic. On most days he doesn't mind but today. He didn't really feel like dealing with their antics.

He was just minding his own business. Until he saw a blue and red blip, two levels up going to the film multiplex.

He decided he was going to observe them and see their dynamic.

Perhaps, Akabane has had a change of character, and genuinely cares for Shiota. Or perhaps he was playing house. He supposed either were likely.

He started to walk towards the escalator, until he felt his cell phone vibrate.

It was a text from a Ren, "Sorry, we're sorry someone, who shall remain nameless. Told the fact that you kissed that class E Nagisa kid, we're so sorry to some people in class A,C,D and E."

Asano sighed and text "Ok." back to Ren. He couldn't care less if people knew.

But he felt he should meet tell Shiota the fact that essentially the whole school knows and formulate some type of plan to deal with the situation.

He texted Nagisa after getting his number during his information dig on the guy. "Everybody in school knows we kissed we need to talk about it I'm meet me by the Barnes and Noble in 10 mins.-Asano"

He thought the text was sufficient enough to contact Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa was holding on to Karma's arm like one of those shojou heroines and being this mushy didn't bother him for once. He was going to work things out with Karma and things were going to be alright.

Despite everything that happened they were going to have a good time today together.

Karma got 2 tickets to see that new foreign film, and they went to sit down in the theatre. The previews hadn't started so Karma thought it was a good idea to throw a piece of popcorn at him. He looked at Karma who feigned innocent.

Nagisa sank back into his seat. Subtly flicked a piece of popcorn back at the redhead. Karma caught the popcorn with his mouth and ate it.

Nagisa mumbled " You cheat,"

Karma replied "What cheating? I didn't know we were playing a game."

Nagisa rolled his eyes he was going to let this go. Not because Karma was better at chucking food at people, but because he didn't want to make a mess on the theatre floor.

Nagisa felt his phone vibrate and checked it. It was a text from Asano. Great… he read it and well shit. People know now.

"Nagisa, did someone call you or something," the redhead asked.

"Oh, it's just my mom, she wants me to pick up oranges on the way home." Nagisa replied with his perfect pokerface.

"Hey, Karma, I got to go to the bathroom," the blue haired boy got out of his seat.

"Okay, get me some sour candy on the way back." said Karma.

Nagisa ran out the aisle to meet with Asano.

Now, meeting with someone shouldn't be this hard, but it's difficult when a pack of your classmates see you and decide that chasing you is a good idea.

Kayano, Isogai , and Teresaka and his friends, along with Itona chasing him. Itona's expression was nonchalant.

"We just want to know is it true?!" Kayano yelled.

"You're still our friend even if you like guys we accept you, but why Asano?!" Isogai said in tandem.

Nagisa kept running anyway, he was happy his friends accepted him.

Though, that doesn't mean he was going to answer them, without some sort of game plan.

He faked making a turn in the mall, then made a left and entered an elevator, luckily it was fast enough for it get Nagisa and not his made the feigned turn to hard and sprained his ankle.

The effeminate boy sighed. This was not what he wanted to deal with today. Why was this happening to him now, the only only relief was that his mother didn't know about any of this. His ankle would probably be fine and he'd have to limp for the rest of the day which ain't exactly great when you need to run from your peers.

Once the elevator stopped on the 4 level he limped as fast as he could to the bookstore Asano had told him to meet at.

Nagisa stood against the wall.

Asano appeared and pulled Nagisa into the bookstore.

Before Nagisa could get a word in they moved into the store between two book shelves.

"How did they find out about us, Asano?"Nagisa exclaimed in a furious tone.

"I think some people saw us kiss and word got around." Asano answered coolly.

The blue haired boy inhaled in deep breaths while running his hands through his hair. His new found happiness was going to be at least tainted by Asano's actions. He turned to the top student and deadpanned "You, you're going to fix this. You got me into this mess now it's up to you to get me out." Nagisa said pulling back into a calm facade.

Asano nodded it sounded fair enough, he supposed Nagisa was a lowkey type of person and being thrown into the spotlight of all his classmates and being outed as part of the lgbt+community was harsh. But if it got him away from Akabane then he'd defend the blue haired boy.

Nagisa glared at Asano, if looks could kill Asano would be dead. The taller boy remained unfazed he'd faced worse intimidation from his father this boy was nothing to write home about, but he had a respect for anyone who had the nerve to challenge him, even though they were no match.

"I'm going back on my date and leaving I trust you can distract our fellow classmates, so Karma and I can leave this place in peace." Nagisa stated. The young effeminate boy started to limp away from Asano.

Nagisa was going as fast as he can he'd have to think of a lie to tell Karma and get him out of the mall. Not to mention explain how he got a sprained ankle , 'I'll just tie those two in together and we'll go to his place.' as much as Asano can smooth things over he knew someone would mention it or bring it up at school. Being at Karma's house maybe he'd be able to calm him and lower him into a sense of security, and bring in the news so that people wouldn't worry.

Nagisa being caught up in his thoughts didn't notice that Asano had taken him into his arms and started to carry him. "You're walking too slow I'll carry you to the elevator until you get to the level with the multiplex and leave.

"Fine, just make it quick." Nagisa spat out.

He carried Nagisa as fast as he could. Through his vision he could vaguely make out the outlines of his fellow classmates he managed to escape them by the skin of his teeth.

He took a look at the boy in his arms his eyes pleading. " Please hurry, I don't want to deal with this," Nagisa was trembling.

Asano felt bad for the boy as he pressed the elevator button. It took about 30 seconds for elevator to come the gap in time was their classmates to catch up with them.

Almost, as Asano had managed to enter and close the door quickly. Nagisa looked like he was far away.

"Are you okay?" the ace student asked.

"Why do you care? You never had a problem overlooking how I feel." Nagisa sneered.

Asano looked at Nagisa. "I was trying to help you. I might have been slightly careless, but one day I'm sure you'll reflect and see I was right." Asano said in a matter of fact tone.

Nagisa grabbed hold of Asano's shirt and pulled him down to eye level. "You barely even know me! How can you decide what's right for me!" Nagisa yelled.

Asano just stared at Nagisa. "I read people, and I read you, I'll admit there is more to you than meets the eye. But I can guarantee that Akabane is no good for you, that guy isn't good for anybody." His tone hadn't changed but his eyes had softened looking at Nagisa.

"You don't know him like I do. He's different than what you think." the blue haired boy replied in a soft voice.

"Nagisa, what you just said is what people have said for decades to defend their abusive significant others."

Nagisa closed his eyes. "It's my life and I make my choices if they turn out bad I'll deal with it my own way it's not for you to decide."

"Make your own decisions, I understand what it's like to have someone control you. You and I we have more in common than you think." Asano said gently with sincerity in his voice.

Nagisa gave Asano a small smile. He wanted to believe that Asano would leave him alone but he didn't exactly trust him in full, but in this pinch he was willing to take it.

The elevator doors opened and Asano smiled back at him. The ace put Nagisa down from carrying him. He helped Nagisa out the elevator. They were still facing each other. Asano bent down and pressed his lips against an unbalanced crossdresser. Nagisa pushed him away immediately.

Only to find Karma standing about 20 feet away looking right at him.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys its been a while I think there is going to be about 3 chapters more to this fic before hitting the conclusion. Pls review and let me know how you felt about the chapter.**


	6. How do you feel

Karma sank into his seat. It's been about six minutes and Nagisa hadn't come back yet. The bathroom wasn't that far, did Nagisa have to poop?

They did eat a lot, so it wouldn't be out of the question. Oh he was going to tease Nagisa when the blue haired boy came back.

The delinquent smirked he loved teasing the smaller boy. Nagisa always got so worked up about it. But the king of pokerfaces was never afraid of him.

Karma wished he'd wouldn't of been so insecure when a couple of years ago. Nagisa wasn't a snake that was creeping up to take advantage of his emotional vulnerability, but someone to spend time with in a pleasant way.

Hindsight is always 20/20, Karma thought he could have been with Nagisa longer. If he hadn't hesitated in their friendship. Now we're going to be heading off to different places pursuing different dreams soon.

Maybe Nagisa and I can make this work and we won't drift apart.

"Space unicorn roaming through the sea~" his ringtone interrupting his thoughts. He checked his phone, he had 3 texts , one from Kayano, one from Isogai, and Teresaka. The text from Isogai was first.

'COME TO THE MALL NAGISA IN POSSIBLE DANGER, PROBABLY NOT STRAIGHT WHICH IS OK, BUT DATING THE PRINCIPAL'S SON. HE COULD TRY TO HUMILIATE OUR FRIEND.'

What the hell. What the hell. WHAT THE HELL. Dating Asano. Nagisa doesn't even like being around Asano. They wouldn't be dating.

It was Asano, that forced himself on Nagisa. People must of saw them together and assumed they were dating. That had to be the only way. Nagisa wouldn't cheat on him.

Karma ran out the theater leaving everything behind. He was going to find Nagisa and protect him from Asano.

He couldn't believe his rival would stoop so low as to force himself on someone.

* * *

The ace looked at Nagisa. The two boys were riding the elevator. He looked over to the young man that was in his arms.

Shiota had such a look of contempt on his face. After he exchanged words with the blue hair boy it was evident.

He respected the fact that Shiota stood up to him. He was quite unique that way giving off one demure image, but being something else entirely.

They were the same really one image in school and a different image in private.

It felt intimate being this way with Nagisa. In a way he didn't understand. But looking at him made him feel warm was this attraction? He had no interest in the boy in terms of engaging in sexual conduct. Although he liked the idea of spending more time with him seeing this side of him again.

The way Nagisa's hair landed across his face, his bangs now over his blue eyes. The ace brushed the hair away from his eyes and as the elevator door opened he felt compelled to kiss the shorter boy. So he did.

It only lasted for about two seconds, they were a nice two seconds and he felt Nagisa move he could swear he felt the blue haired boy kissed back.

It was a thought the school's top student couldn't fully digest due to the fact of that he was being kicked to the floor.

Karma couldn't help himself he kicked Asano and pulled Nagisa by his side.

Nagisa held onto Karma's arm before he could attack again "Karma no he's not worth it."

Karma noticed Nagisa was holding onto him for balance. He'd deal with Asano later Nagisa seemed to need him more right now. He looked at Nagisa who wouldn't even meet his gaze.

* * *

He took Nagisa back on the escalator they were going to go to the ground floor and leave the mall.

When they reached the ground floor Karma noticed that his classmates were a floor above the both of them that gave them enough time to escape without getting caught.

Nagisa was holding on to Karma's torso as he drove them back to his house. They got through the door and Nagisa's leg was feeling better. He was able to walk without holding onto Karma. It was a good thing too, Karma looked to upset to deal with Nagisa.

They went up to Karma's room his parents were home but they didn't say anything to Nagisa or Karma.

Karma locked the door to his room. Nagisa sat on a chair near the redhead's bed.

"So you want to explain why Asano was kissing you,again?" The delinquent spouted in a low threatening voice. It'd almost be attractive if it wasn't about this.

"He… he thought that you were using me so he wanted to show how easy it'd be to manipulate me. He pretended to confess his feelings for me, then kiss me to prove how'd easy it'd be."

Nagisa's voice was strong and steady he was going to give his boyfriend the whole truth he at least deserved that.

"Then how'd people in school get the idea that you two were dating?" He interjected annoyed.

" I don't know I think people must have saw us kiss or something. I only found out ten minutes before you came in and saw us." Nagisa replied

"The lots of people think you two are dating now. Some in our class how are we gonna deal with that?"

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders. " I wish I knew how, I wish this never happened."

"Us getting together or you and Asano." Karma spat snidely.

The blue haired boy sighed. And wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. And pushed him down onto his own bed.

He was now straddling Karma. And Karma was feeling very insecure about himself and their relationship. And he couldn't blame him if he'd saw Karma getting kissed by another person and held by them he'd be jealous too.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way. But I'm happy we're together I like being with you like this. I don't want to be close to anyone in this way except you. Karma Akabane."Nagisa was blasting charm and channeling everything bitch-sensei had taught him about seduction.

And gently started pressing a line of kisses up Karma's neck to his mouth. Karma seemed to enjoy it but stopped Nagisa from kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. But I can't stand the thought of you being kissed by someone else while we're together. I know you didn't mean for that to happen but it did."

"But, for right now,Nagisa, I wanna forget our problems and be with you"

He switched their positions and Nagisa was on his back on Karma's bed with Karma between his legs.

Now normally Nagisa would feel really embarrassed. But after the emotionally draining day he had, and being a hormonal teenager he was just going to see where the current actions take him.

Karma started kissing Nagisa and feeling him up under his shirt.

Nagisa started broke away from their kissing to pull off Karma's shirt. Karma was a little shocked that Nagisa was taking this much initiative.

The smaller boy just wanted to drown out his insecurities in Karma's affection if he'd let him. He liked it when Karma looked at him this passionately like he was really attractive. This view of Karma wasn't too bad either. He noticed how handsome Karma was he always knew the other was good looking but this was different.

There was a kinda warm fulfilling feeling to be close to someone he liked that Nagisa wanted more of from Karma. His face was flushed. His arms above his head he started breathing loudly. Looking at Karma right above him gently moving up one of the smaller boys legs to lock around his waist.

The delinquent was pulling down Nagisa's pants and his one of his hands was getting very close to Nagisa's dick. Nagisa moaned quietly from Karma's hands brushing against his hips and inner thighs.

Karma liked the sounds that Nagisa made and was going to start feeling around even more intensely to see what other sounds he could get out of him.

That tryst was put to a halt, because of a knock on the door. It was Karma's mom. "Hey you delinquent punk, I made your favorite dinner. Now you get you and your boyfriend~ downstairs. Or I'm knocking down your door~"

Her tone was jovial and she left the door. But it killed all the mood that the couple had built up.

Karma put his shirt back on and Nagisa pulled his pants up. Karma's mom really was one to break down his door if she thought suspicious activity was afoot.

When they were fully dressed,Nagisa spoke.

" Does your mom know about us?"

"No, she just likes to tease me she still thinks I'm straight. If she knew about us she wouldn't let us be in the room with the door closed." Karma said calmly.

They left the room and ate quietly and awkwardly thinking about the fact that things got pretty heated between them borderline sexual. And now here they were eating delivery pizza.

* * *

 _ **author's note: Hey it's been a while my dudes. I'll probably finish this in another two chapters.**_


End file.
